historia_enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Illustrious Lumenwood
Lumenwood are aberrant creatures with a variety of plant, humanoid, and fungal traits. Lumenwood are a playable race in Gaia. Physical Description They appear humanoid, but their flesh is pale and rubbery, and in place of a head is a tall woody stalk covered in glowing fungal blooms. Society The Lumenwood are a mysterious people that live in relative seclusion in cities carved into giant hollow trees. Their society is focused on the advancement of magical knowledge, though their idiosyncratic methods have long since rendered their research unusable by other species. The few Lumenwood spells that have circulated elsewhere are dangerously infectious and often as lethal to their caster as their subject, causing most mages to regard the Lumenwood with a cautious respect and a wide berth. The Lumenwood themselves love the attention they receive amongst other species, and often travel to large metropolitan cities to show off their latest creations to the enraptured and disgusted crowds. Alignment and Religion They can be of any alignment, although most Lumenwood lean neutral. Due to their increased affinity towards nature, many follow Green Faith's principles. Racial Traits * Ability Score Traits: Lumenwood are very knowledgeable and confident, but their rubbery bodies lack vigor. They gain +2 intelligence, +2 charisma and -2 strength. * Type: Lumenwood are humanoids. * Size: Lumenwood are medium creatures and gain no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Lumenwood have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Lumenwood begin play speaking common and aklo. Lumenwood with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: aquan, necril, sylvan, terran, and undercommon. * Lumenwood Traits (Ex): The uncanny and resilient biology of Lumenwood grant them a resistance to many types of effects. They gain a +2 racial bonus to saves against mind-affecting effects, sleep, and polymorph. Lumenwood have DR 3/- against bleed damage. Lumenwood do not sleep, but instead enter a torpor state for 8 hours per day, during which they require a source of natural light to absorb energy from. If the Lumenwood is unable to gain this sustenance they are treated as a normal creature missing sleep. * Garden of Eyes (Su): Though Lumenwood have no visible eyes, their head-stalk glitters with dozens of glowing orbs that serve a similar function. Lumenwood have darkvision out to 60 feet, and their head-stalk sheds a pale bluish light that increases the light level within 10 feet of the Lumenwood by one. If a Lumenwood fails a save against a spell or effect with the darkness descriptor, or enters the area of a spell with the darkness descriptor of level one or greater, the lights on their head-stalk vanish and they are treated as though they were blinded until they exit the area, successfully make a save, or the duration of the darkness effect ends. A Lumenwood in an antimagic field is blinded until they exit. * Milkweed Arcana (Su): The Lumenwood have crafted many strange, eldritch magicks in their cavernous cities, and have adapted other conventional spells to their bizarre needs. Conjuration spells cast by a Lumenwood appear in a puff of fungal spores and crawl with tiny luminescent worms. Creatures affected directly by a Lumenwood’s conjuration spells either gain fast healing 1 per five caster levels (minimum 1) for a number of rounds equal to the Lumenwood’s caster level or are dealt 1 bleed damage per three caster levels (minimum 1), chosen by the Lumenwood as they cast the spell. An individual creature cannot be affected by any Lumenwood’s Milkweed Arcana more than once in a 24 hour period. All Lumenwood may cast cure light wounds and corrosive touch once per day as a spell-like ability with a caster level equal to their total character level. They may use either intelligence or charisma to make concentration checks, but once this choice is made it cannot be changed. * Lore of the Ancients (Su): Lumenwood have an innate understanding of the flows of magic and the biological order, and how best to manipulate both. They gain a +2 racial bonus to heal and spellcraft checks. In addition, they gain +2 racial bonus to caster level checks. Racial Items and Spells Artifical Sunlight: '''When consumed, these pills mitigate Lumenwood's need for natural light. The effects last for a week before fading away. They, however, still need to enter into a torpor state in order to gain benefits of sleeping (however, they only require 2 hours of meditation instead of 8). Only Lumenwood are able to craft Artifical Sunlight. * Construction Requirements: DC 25 Craft (Alchemy) * Price: 750 GP '''Luminous Pouch: When worn by a Illustrious Lumenwood, their Milkweed Arcana is able to affect an individual creature more than once in a 24 hour period. In addition, the bleed damage or fast healing is increased by 1. Luminous Pouch does not occupy a slot. * Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 25,000 GP * Aura moderate conjuration; CL 11th Credits Created by Sixminuteslate.